The Final Face-Off Pt.1
Plot After Mig and Clepron held off Supremeium's army, They now have to deal with a power crazed Surpremeium as well as the second wave of his army that now hold alien atom bombs. Synopsis Just then Frankenstrike awoke and saw Clepron inside his garage, working on something. He got up and walked over to him and saw him upgrading the domo gizmo. "Where's Surpremeium?" he asked. Clepron ignored Mig and and he turned back. "Don't know, don't care," said Clepron. Mig scratched his head and saw him march over to the garage. "CLEPRON!" he yelled. Clepron stopped and angrily starred at Surpremeium. Just then a bunch more Zeroplyians came marching up behind Surpremeium. "Prepare for world extinction," he laughed. The Zeroplyians all floated up into the air and all blasted Clepron's garage with blue lasers. Mig ducked behind a shelf and Clepron hid behind the side of the wall. He nodded at Mig and Mig ran out and turned into Lavalamp. He threw lava at the Zeroplyians and then attacked Surpremeium. Clepron then ran out and grabbed his uncomplete domo gizmo and blasted Surpremeium with the electro-net. Mig saw the Zeroplyians get up and ran at them. He turned into Warpspeed and followed them to their destination point. Clepron pounced on Surpremeium and kicked him. "You brat!" he yelled. He blasted a large shockwave at Clepron and Clepron fell down and skid through the cement. Meanwhile, Warpspeed had grabbed one Zeroplyian's leg and threw it at the others. Just then a large explosion occured and Warpspeed tripped over a bomb shell that said '10:00 minutes remaining' on it without it working. He gasped and saw that they all had the atom bombs. "Oh no," he said. Just then he saw a Zeroplyian smile deviously at him and throw the atom bomb. Warpspeed darted at the bomb and turned into Bloxx to catch it but failed. "NOOOO!!!" he screamed. He turned into Armodrillo and dug a hole in the ground and the bomb went through it. Armodrillo continued digging and then dug the hole back up and ran away, barely missing the giant underground explosion. "Phew," said Armodrillo. He saw a large blast of energy back a the garage and turned into XLR8 and sped back. Clepron got smacked back into his garage and saw Surpremeium growl. Surpremeium then glowed yellow and was craving power. Clepron backed up and blasted a grenade at him with his domo gizmo. Surpremeium crushed it and laughed. "You can't stop me now!" he yelled. Mig then ran into him and tripped him over. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "I believe I can," he said. He stood his position and turned into Manadite by accident. "AW MAN," he announced. Surpremeium saw him and laughed. "Say goodbye to you and your entire world now!" he said to Clepron. He sucked into Manadite's energy and life esence and grew larger and more powerful as Mig was morphed with him. Clepron gasped and moaned. "Aw great," he said. He grabbed his domo gizmo and fired a large fire ray at him and he growled. "Well, it was worth a try at least," said Clepron. He saw Surpremeium stomp away into the city and blast it with mana energy and blow down buildings. Clepron ran out and saw all the damage occuring. He then saw the Zeroplyians carrying atom bombs everywhere and fell down. "NO," he shouted, in defeat. He punched the ground and lay there. Surpremeium laughed at him and ran at him. "Now you will pay!" he shouted. Just then Mig turned back and Surpremeium groaned and moanded and lost his power. Mig then was upchucked out of Surpremeium and was covered with goo. "Ewwww," he said. Surpremeium yelled into the sky and kicked Clepron into the air and threw him down. "I WILL DESTROY YOU," he yelled. Clepron kicked him in the eyes and punched him down. "ENOUGH," he demanded. He blasted his domo gizmo into the air like a boomerang and it shot out purple gas that spread quickly through the city. It made all the atom bombs malfunction and shut down completely and the Zeroplyians all stopped and flew back to Surpremeium. "Get them NOW," he demanded angrily. The Zeroplyians did the same thing as last time; fire lasers and hit. Clepron blasted all of them down very easily and Mig turned into Humungousaur and easily beat them down as well. "Pffft, you're too easy Surpreme," said Humungousaur. Surpremeium laughed and they all came back and tackled Clepron and Humungousaur down with odd strong strength. "Sure, you've stopped my small atom bombs from destroying the world but....I have another weapon," he said. He showed Clepron and Mig a large diagram of 6 large machines orbiting different planets. "You see, all of these combined can squeeze all of the galaxies in the universe into one, causing a major collison that can destroy our universe," he said. Humungousaur turned into Mig and he and Clepron were both extremely shocked and wide-eyed. "That's beyond evil," said Clepron. Surpremeium laughed in rage. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS," shouted Clepron. "I believe I can," said Surpremeium. Clepron broke free from the Zeroplyians and knocked them all out and got Mig up. Surpremeium starred at Mig and smiled. "I think I'm gonna do something first," he said. He blasted Mig down and ran at him. "Im gonna destroy yuor friend then you then the universe," he said. Clepron gasped and Mig gulped. To be continued..... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *Surpremeium *Zeroplyians (controlled) Aliens Used *Frankenstrike *Lavalamp *Warpspeed *Bloxx (brief) *Armodrillo *XLR8 *Manadite (accidental) *Humungousaur Trivia *Mig turns into Manadite but on accident. *Surpremeium gains more energy like how Kevin did in Ben 10. *This is the first time Clepron has ever quit on anything in his life. Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes